<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Timeline Where Steve And Peggy Reunited by BananaChef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499260">The Timeline Where Steve And Peggy Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef'>BananaChef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Time Travel, Vague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t forgotten about her. Not for even a moment. How could he? She was the first woman who’d ever treated him like he was worth more than the amount of muscle he had—of which, he’d had none.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Timeline Where Steve And Peggy Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just thought I’d post it because why not? It’s just been sitting in my Google Drive for close to a year now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn’t forgotten about her. Not for even a moment. How could he? She was the first woman who’d ever treated him like he was worth more than the amount of muscle he had—of which, he’d had none. How could he ever forget her? She was beautiful in every aspect, which had constantly left him wondering why she would have chosen him, instead of someone else. She’d had the pick of the lot.</p><p>He’d hoped she’d moved on. Made a good life out of the one she’d been living. And even though it hurt to hear that she had, Steve had been happy for her. He’d tracked her down, cried when he saw her, and done everything thing one would do when they reunite with an old friend. He just hadn’t said the three words he would have preferred to say.</p><p>He’d visited her—talked with her. But each visit had broken his heart more and more, to the point that when Peggy had died, some part of him that he abhorred and suppressed and never showed had been the slightest bit relieved. That same part of him had also thought that maybe just dying in that plane crash would have been less painful than seeing Peggy slowly forget.</p><p>Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined seeing her again after she died. He’d tried to move on, mourn for love lost and what could’ve been, but when he went back to 1970 with Tony and saw her in Shield...everything came rushing back. All the feelings and the heartache and the misunderstandings. He’d just stood there in her office, staring at that wonderful woman, dumbstruck. That was really where he’d started to make up his mind—not that he should go back, but that he didn’t need to find someone new.</p><p>When everything was over, Cap knew that he wanted to be with Peggy, no matter what it meant. He wanted to live that life—the one Tony got, with a wife and children. And though he never said so, he missed that insufferable man. If he went back...he could see more than Peggy.</p><p>So, he went back in time, infinity stones held tightly in his hand, and put them back to their rightful timelines, saving the seventies for last in the hopes that he would be able to catch one last glimpse of the woman to whom his heart belonged. When he did—that was when he made the split-second decision to spend the last of his Pym Particles going back in time to the forties to spend his days with Peggy.</p><p>He admitted many times over the years to that being an extremely rash decision that was hard to live with at times, but nonetheless, one he didn’t regret making. He carved his place, and he wouldn’t give it up for anything: family first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>